Help:Talk page
Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) would be greatly revered by one and all. Read about the extraordinary life of Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath).He is an ascetic and known for his many miracles.The founder of Shaddhai Yoga, Swami Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) Saraswati was one of the greatest religious leaders ever born in India. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is one of the most talented as well as prolific spiritual leaders of India. Along with that, he is a brilliant writer, who published 70 volumes of sophisticated literary knowledge.The founder of Shaddhai Yoga,Swami Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) Saraswati is one of the greatest religious leaders ever born in India.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is a 20th century poet,spiritual master,philosopher,Renowned Doctor & very well-known astrologer and occultist in present time, who is revered as a saint in the North-East parts of India. Infact, he is consider as one of the great and the youngest saint of Vaishnavism (a cult devoted to Lord Vishnu). Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is one of the most talented as well as prolific spiritual leaders of India. Along with that, he is a brilliant writer, who published 70 volumes of sophisticated literary knowledge. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is a philosopher of the 20th century, who live in the North-Eastern parts of India.He is known, not only for his extraordinary philosophy, but also, as a noble and revered saint.He is considered as an authority on the ancient Indian scriptures, especially the sacred Yoga Creations and the Vedantas.It is difficult to pinpoint who exactly Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is.He has so many talents in himself, that it is not easy to explain his contribution to the ‘International & World’ culture in a single sentence. Yogi Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is the creator of the transcendental form of meditation, along with being the leader of the Transcendental Meditation Movement. One of the most renowned spiritual Gurus of India. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is one of the greatest religious leaders ever born in India. He believed that every individual must have only one aim in life i.e., the realization of the Ultimate Reality. Acharya Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is one of the people who has great influence on the cultural heritage of India. He is a poet, a saint physician and a musician and played all the parts with the same finesse. Through the medium of television, he has taken the art of yoga to each and every household far and wide. He is the host of a program named 'Shiddhai Yoga' that airs on Cable TV everyday.Guru Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) belonged to the Yogi lineage of Ancient Yogacharya.He is one of the members of the tribe of Yogis who are called for the order of "NathYogi".Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) was born to the Nath Yogi couple, BehariLal and Ratna, in a little Town called Kamrup in Assam. The couple had remained childless for a long time, and prayed for children at the Kamakhaya (NilaAchal) temple in Gauhati. Siva is said to have appeared to the couple in a dream and promised them of one son who would be the most brilliant philosopher of his day, and so Rupnathji was born.His Parent performed his upanayana ceremonies with the help of her relatives. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) excelled in all branches of traditional vaidIka learning. A few miracles are reported about the young Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath).Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) was born in Assam.His father was not rich,wanted to give his children a good education.After doing his B.Sc.,Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) did his M.Sc. and Ph.D. at the Various University of the World. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) has great regard for his research guide Professor, who told him “how to go ahead experimenting with uncommon ideas not popular or even realistic at the time.” It was his professor who advised him to shift his interest from biochemistry to molecular genetics.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) first took up research in molecular genetics.Medical Scientist Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) became interested in biology. Popular Famous Science Book further stimulated hid interest in science. In fact, he used to plaster his parents for money to buy books.Eventually, Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) secured admission to Medical Collage and had a brilliant academic career. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji), however, says now, “I wasted a lot of time trying to come first, while I should have been reading magazines like Scientific American which contain solid science.”In 1995, on a fellowship, he went to Foreign to do his Ph.D.Where Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) conducted a marvelous experiment which surprised even his Professor. After taking his Ph.D. he retuned to India. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) seems to enjoy every moment of research in his laboratory. “A person who is keen to take science should have a strong character and should avoid short-cuts in general,” is his advice to young people.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) has also introduced new techniques in medical research. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is trying to develop a screening test to find out who are more susceptible to sickness at high altitudes. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is a very well-known astrologer and occultist in present time. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) was particularly adept at interpreting the Modified Panchang Chart drawn up and used in horary astrology, as this was his specialty. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) caused much controversy for alledgedly predicting the various events some years before it happened.Because of this many people thought that Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) in fact may have started it, but there is no evidence to support these claims. Young Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) began to dabble in astrology, reading all the books on the Subject Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) could fall in with, and occasionally trying his hand at unravelling mysteries by means of his art. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji)’s most comprehensive book was published in 1996. It was so large that it came in seven separate volumes, and it remains popular even today and has never gone totally out-of-print. It is considered one of the classic texts for the study of traditional astrology.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) began to issue his prophetical almanacs and other works. Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) ventured to specify the future events to which he referred. Even from his own account, however, it is evident that Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) did not trust implicitly to the indications given by the aspects of the heavens, but kept his eyes and ears open for any information which might make his predictions safe. It appears that Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) had correspondents both at home and in foreign parts to keep him conversant with the probable current of affairs. On very rare occasions throughout the history of mankind, Spiritual giants have appeared to exemplify the Highest Truth, guiding followers by their conduct in every moment of their lives; Bhagavan Sri RupnathjiNath) was such a giant. Unique in our time, He perfectly embodied the ultimate truth of Self-realisation, or complete absorption in the Supreme Itself.Those who set out upon this quest are fulfilling the true purpose of life itself. This is not an easy path to follow, but be assured that every step taken in pursuit of Self-realisation, accumulates merit that is carried from birth to birth, until that final step is accomplished. This is the testimony of the Sages and doubt should never be allowed to divert you from your course. 'The Sage of Barak Valley'Throughout the history of mankind spiritual giants have appeared on very rare occasions to exemplify the Highest Truth. Guiding followers by their conduct in every moment of their lives; Bhagavan Sri RupnathjiNath) was such a giant. Unique in our time, He perfectly embodied the ultimate truth of Self-realisation, or complete absorption in the Supreme Itself.Drawn from His home by the power of Holy Barak at the age of sixteen, he remained at Its feet throughout the rest of His life and became known as the Sage of Barak Valley.He wrote vastly, but is known to have translated and corrected a number of important works for the benefit of devotees. He preferred to communicate through the power of overwhelming Silence, a silence so deep and powerful that it stilled the minds of ardent seekers who were attracted to Him from all over the world.Although preferring silence, He was always willing to answer the questions of sincere aspirants and never failed to guide them in the right direction.His highest teaching of 'Self-enquiry' (vichara) was understood in the infinite silence of his presence. Through this silence, countless numbers of devotees and visitors experienced the pure bliss of True Being. That same experience of perfect peace is still available to sincere souls who turn to him and practice his teachings with devotion.This act of perfect grace can be experienced anywhere, but it is especially palpable at the foot of the holy Barak Valley, a site that has attracted saints and sages for thousands of years.The Maharshi's teaching of 'Self-enquiry' (Pure Advaita) is simplicity itself, requiring no outward formalities, no outer change of life, only a simple change in 'point of view' and a sustained effort on the part of the seeker. The goal is no heaven after death or a faraway ideal, but rather the removal of the ignorance that prevents us from knowing that we are eternally One with our Source, the Supreme Self, or God. It is an experience than can be had NOW! All that is required is a sincere effort, which earns us the necessary grace.On his Holy Word RupnathjiNath) told his grieving devotees, "You say I am going away, but where can I go? I am always here. You give too much importance to the body." His promise of a 'continued presence' is daily being experienced by numerous devotees around the world, and it is that experience of 'continued presence' that has inspired many to devote themselves to the path of peace and love. Swami RupnathjiNath)Saraswati, a Guru-centred Paramahamsa Saint and a Sage of Universal and Transcendental Devine Knowledge Sri Swami RupnathjiNath) Saraswati is a born Sage, Mystic and Genius. Already at the age of thirteen and fourteen his life was flooded with numerous spiritual experiences of the omnipresent and omniscient God. Under the dictates of these experiences, he left his home city in Silchar India for the Himalayas, where the world-renowned Sages recognised in him an embodiment of the high spirit of renunciation, profound divine wisdom, touching purity of heart, made him known as Yogi Rupnathji, , titled him as Atmananda Yogi-Paramahamsa and crowned him with Sannyasa-Diksha at the age of seventeen.No one knew and no one could know of the inner life of this solitude seeking and in seclusion living ascetic, wherein he nurtured under the witnessing eyes of the Divine Mother, his intimate inner relations with the Infinite and the Eternal.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is a Scholar Fellow from The Universities of Allahabad,Bangalore University,Bharati Vidyapeeth,Dr Ram Manohar Lohia University,University of Gorakhpur,University of Health Sciences,Indira Gandhi Institute of Medical Sciences,Lakshmibai National Institute of Physical Education,Maharashtra University of Health Sciences,University of Roorkee,Sree Shankaracharya University of Sanskrit,Sri Chandrasekharendra Saraswathi Viswamahavidyalaya,Sri Venkateswara University,Jagadguru Ramanadacharya Rajasthan Sanskrit University,Kameshwar Singh Darbhanga Sanskrit University (KSDSU),Kavikulguru Kalidas Sanskrit University (KKSU),,Sampurnanand Sanskrit University,Shri Jagannath Sanskrit Vishvavidyalaya,Rashtriya Sanskrit Vidyapeetha,Sri Venkateswara Vedic University,Shri Lal Bahadur Shastri Rashtriya Sanskrit Vidyapeetha,Karnataka Sanskrit University Chamrendra Sanskrit Mahapathshala etc.His intense devotion gave to that Infinite and that Eternal a visible Form, bhavana-murti, the Divine Mother. Goddess Parvati of Himalaya bestowed on him the Sri Brahma Vidya Mantra Diksha, and he was initiated into the science of Vedic Yagnas by a 105 year old Siddha Purusha, in the presence of a 700 year old Maha Yogi, who is invisible to all except to that Siddha Purusha and to Swamiji. It is a phenomenon that requires to be explained to seeking aspirants after Truth-experience. He obtained from a Yogi of Siddhis Saint Gorakshanath the secrets of higher Tantra Yoga in which there is in all the world and in all the creation only one woman, the immanent Divinity, the individual Self, seeking restlessly union with the transcendent Divinity, the Absolute Reality.In the same year in which his gurudev gave him Sannyasa-Diksha, his first book (The history of an Yogi, 1997) was published and internationally appreciated and valued. He is the author of numerous publications, and several Professors of the Universities and other prominent personalities around the world, esteem him as an intuitive philosopher,a versatile genius, a profound scholar of universal knowledge, a brilliant writer and a charismatic and inspired orator. Saints.Swami RupnathjiNath), a direct descendant of Nath Yogi, the immortal Heritage of the widely realization, was born in the district of Kamrup,Assam.RupnathjiNath) was a very bright student, a genius possessing unusual intelligence, contemplative nature and an intrinsic love of mathematics and solitude. He topped the list in M.Sc. and took his MD degree in Medicine, a subject in which he was exceptionally bright.For two years, RupnathjiNath) was a Professor of Medicine in the Christian Medical College, and he acted as a Reader for a short time in the Oriental College.In the year 1997, RupnathjiNath) went to the forest and soon became a Sannyasin. He went to America and Japan and thrilled the Americans and the Japanese with his inspiring and soul-elevating speeches. In Egypt he was accorded a hearty welcome, to whom he delivered a lecture in Persian in their mosque. RupnathjiNath) was ever cheerful and brilliant with eyes beaming with divine lustre and joy.RupnathjiNath) is perfectly at home in Persian, English, Hindi, Urdu and Sanskrit literature.RupnathjiNath) is a great ascetic and an enlightened mystic. He practised Yoga on the banks of the river Ravi. Later he lived in the forests of Himalaya, on the banks of the river Ganges, five miles away from Rishikesh and attained Self-realisation.Today RupnathjiNath) is present amongst us in his imortal body, because he is truly ever alive, eternal and imperishable, ever shining as a beacon-star in the spiritual firmament of the world. He had the highest realisation of the Sat-chid-ananda as the all-inclusive Bliss-supreme. Swami RupnathjiNath) is a highly respected philosophical writer, especially on metaphysics, psychology and sociology.RupnathjiNath)'s books are known the world over as excellent presentations of answers to the daily questions that arise in the day-to-day confrontations of a human being. Within 16 years of age, RupnathjiNath) had mastered all the Vedas and Shastras.Guru RupnathjiNath) is the incarnation of lord Shiva. He is the Avatar form of Lord Shiva. Yoga is supreme power which stablizes s the universe and which is itself the whole universe.RupnathjiNath) is the Devine power of Lord Shiva, who himself is the whole universe.There are many meanings for the name.The combined meaning of Rupnathji becomes as such The one who protects us from the un-escapable net of moha by protecting the indriyas. When all the individual are protected from misutilizing their bodies, which develops the mind so much that we become able to know all the things in the universe, then the universe is protected as a whole. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath), the great sage was the guru of many great personalities. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath)’s penetrating mind and the depths of his spiritual perceptions earned him the title of “avatar” (incarnation of wisdom). Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) expounded the Vedanta philosophy not through bookish knowledge but through practical experience. His teachings imparted through all-absorbing ‘Silence’ embodied the highest ideals and the ultimate reaches in divine realization. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) wrote “So many Hindi translation of the various Sanskrit Books , most important original epics of the Hindus. He is an ascetic and known for his many miracles. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) is considered one of the most important saint of all times. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) is one of Hinduism's most successful exponents, who traveled extensively across the world in order to spread Yoga's message of love and peace. Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath) is guru to the Yogis, and introduced the World to transcendental meditation to spiritually regenerate mankind and create world peace. The various work available of the great sage-poet,The Shiddhai Yoga,has established the writer’s timeless fame.Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is a 20th century poet,spiritual master,philosopher,Renowned Doctor & very well-known astrologer and occultist in present time, who is revered as a saint in the North-East parts of India. Infact, he is consider as one of the great and the youngest saint of Vaishnavism (a cult devoted to Lord Vishnu).Saint Dr.Rupak Nath(Dr.Rupnathji) is perhaps the greatest human being who has ever lived in this world.He has only one aim in life, to serve the poor, the destitute, the needy and all those who were dejected by the society.Dr.Rupnathji(Dr.Rupak Nath),an embodiment of self-realization and perfection, did not come solely to preach but to awaken mankind through his messages of love and righteousness.